User blog:TAGDavid/Buddy Warriors, Chapter 7
Author's notes Wow, the trip to Cambodia was fun. Well, anyway, I present to you, Chapter 7. "Diana! Wait! It's me! Berith!" Berith ran down the hall, looking for his sister. She had just left the cafeteria, and now roaming the crowded halls. She didn't look back at Berith, and disappeared around a corner. Though Berith wasn't about to just give up, he pushed through the students and went down the hall. Berith breathed heavily as he went from turn to turn, looking for his sister. After a while, he came to a dark hall, the lights were off yet his sister continued walking, she took another turn and disappeared from sight. Berith wanted to go after her, but something seemed off, hesitantly, he walked down the hall. A strange sound could be heard, it sounded like a vacuum cleaner that got jammed. His instincts told him he should just turn around and walk away, but it's been so long since he seen his sister, ever since their parents got divorced. Reluctantly, he turned to the corner his sister disappeared. A distorted face awaited for him, it's head floated in mid-air. It had fangs and slowly flew closer to Berith's face. "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Berith screamed, he punched the head with his hand, resulting the creature to answer with a flat "Ow!". The creature's voice sounded familiar, than he realised it. It was Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune. Meaning he was Diana's buddy, and that he had pulled a prank on him. "Diana! What the hell?! Were you pranking me with Yamigitsune?!" A soft giggling voice could be heard. The lights suddenly turned on revealing a girl with golden eyes, long white hair that's been tied into a ponytail, wearing a white blouse, a black leather jacket, a dark navy blue mini-skirt, black stockings and purple shoes. "Nice to see you again, brother," Yamigitsune put his mask back on, turns out, he just had the ability to turn parts of himself invisible. "Hehe, that was fun. Ow!" Yamigitsune rubbed his cheek, Berith had caused his cheek to swell up. Berith grunted at that, but his expression quickly softened when he looked at his sister. "I'm just glad you're back." Berith said to her, "It's nice to see you again too, Berith." Diana smiled softly at him. "Hey, how have you been? Is mom okay?" Berith asked her, "Yeah, we're doing great! A lot of people seem to like me," "That's great, what about you, Yamigitsune? What'd you think of this school?" Yamigitsune seemed surprise by this question, though guessing how this convenient this school can be, it's normal for people to ask. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I liked the spa." Yamigitsune joked, "There's a spa here?!" Berith asked in surprise, "Of course not! Why would the school have a spa? Yamigitsune was just joking," Diana laughed, Berith blushed at his foolishness. "Hey, did you hear? The school is going to have a tournament soon, the participates are going to be hand-picked by the teachers." "Wow really? I hope I get selected," Diana was looking forward to the tournament, she really hopes she can make it in. "Hey, speaking of buddyfight. It's been a while since we had a buddyfight, wanna fight me?" Diana chose to go to this school because she wanted to challenge Berith to a buddyfight. And since it was very popular in this school, it shouldn't be hard to have a buddyfight in the arena. The school was gonna have a tournament, so they needed the training. "Sure! Let's go ask the teachers," Berith smiled, "Right!" The two headed back to class and asked their teachers. Roshi was surprised Berith wanted to buddyfight even though it was almost time for class, but then again, today's class was about buddyfight. He let him go, on one condition, that he would watch the match. Berith was surprised Roshi wanted to watch, he started having second thoughts but it was his sister they were talking about, so he accepted the condition. Getting permission from Diana's class teacher was pretty easy, since she was so nice. Berith wanted to trade teachers, but that wasn't possible. The three of them headed off into the arena. Roshi took a seat and spectated the fight. Both of them took their positions and luminized their core deck cases. "Descend from the darkness and strike down your opponents with the swiftness of light. Luminize, Ninjitsu Art, Stealth Lightning!" Berith's giant shuriken hovered by Berith's side once again. Now it was his sister's turn. "Once the dead arise again, there's no going back. Luminize, Shadows of the Forgotten!" Diana's purple core deck case with navy blue highlights turned into a floating purple orb, blue energy surrounded it. "I'll let you go first," Berith tried to be nice, so he let his sister go first. Diana smiled at that. Yamigarasu sat silently on Berith's shoulder. Watching the battle. DIANA'S MOVE "Charge and Draw!" Diana threw one of her cards at the gauge and drew another card from the orb. "I call Steel Head, Helmet Bear to the center!" A bear with a fleshless head wearing thick armour and a Samurai Helmet held a wrecking ball in his hands. He stood menacingly in the center, looking down at Berith. "Attack the fighter!" The bear swung his wrecking ball at Berith, it smashed into his body, causing 2 damage. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 Diana: Hand:5 Gauge:3 Life:10 BERITH'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Berith's Shuriken spun as he drew his cards. "I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the left! And call Nanomachine Ninja, Tsukikage to the center! I discard one Ninja Arts from my hand and pay one gauge to use Cyber Analyse!" A card from both Berith's gauge and hand disappeared, and Berith drew another 2 from his deck. "I cast Set Spell, Dark Ninja Techniques, Poison Mist Formation!" Two cards from Berith's gauge disappeared, and the card shone brightly in Berith's hand, about the transform, "Now I cast, Demon Way, Sakurafubuki!" 2 life points disappeared from Diana's life counter, a Samurai suddenly appeared in front of Berith. "What?!" he took a step back and the Samurai cut through his card, destroying it effectively. Berith was a little mad that his set spell got destroyed, but no matter, he still has his monsters. "Shiden! Attack, Helmet Bear!" The ninja did as he was told and lunged at Helmet Bear, due to the bear's heavy weapon, his agility is greatly decreased, allowing Shiden to easily defeat him with a quick slash of his Kunai. Diana smiled and held a card in her hand. "I cast! Demon Way, Geppakugiri!" Flash Strike Ninja, Yamaihebi appeared and quickly slashed through Tsukikage. Berith gasped as his monster got destroyed, scared of being attacked by his sister, he discarded a non-monster card from his hand,Tsukikage was back in the center again. And just like that, his turn ended without dealing a single damage to his sister. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:5 Gauge:1 Life:8 Diana: Hand:3 Gauge:3 Life:8 DIANA'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Diana had a mischievous look on her face as she held the cards in her hand. "I buddy call! Evil in Heart, Yamigitsune to the center! And now I call Tempest, Garo-oh to the right!" Diana gained 1 life point as her buddy disappeared and reappeared in the center, while a scary-looking skeleton with a scythe appeared in the right. "I cast Set Spell, Return to the Underworld!" A orb floated above her head, Berith grew worried by this, by paying a gauge, Diana can call a Size 1 Skull Warrior without paying their Call Cost. "Alright! Now I pay one gauge and activate Garo Slash! Yamigitsune, attack Tsukikage!" Both of them jumped off their post and engaged each other, they circled each other, paying attention to each other's movements. Tsukikage threw a Shuriken at Yamigitsune, who quickly dodged it and stabbed Tsukikage in the chest with his sharp nails. Roshi watched carefully as Diana destroy Berith's monsters. "Garo-oh, attack Shiden!" "Argh!" Shiden gasped and groaned in pain as Garo's scythe slashed through him. "Now attack the fighter!" "Argh!" Berith grunted as Garo-oh slashed him, causing two damage. "To Darkness," A purple fog flew out of Yamigitsune's mouth and wrapped itself around Garo-oh, destroying him. A card flew out of Diana's core deck case and into her hand. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:5 Gauge:1 Life:6 Diana: Hand:1 Gauge:2 Life:9 BERITH'S MOVE Things were going bad for Berith, with nothing on the field and her sister being able to revive Yamigitsune every single turn, he had to turn things around, fast! "Draw! Charge and Draw! I buddy call Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu to the right! Fire Streak Ninja, Gokuen to the center! And another Sky Ninja, Yamigarasu to the left!" "Th, about time!" Yamigarasu flew to the right as his copy appeared in the left. Gokuen stood proudly in the center and flexed his muscles. This made everyone in the stadium poker face at him, even Roshi. "Eh...You done yet?" Yamigarasu bluntly said behind him. "I cast Set Spell, Final Showdown on the Great Gojo Bridge!" "Huh, interesting." Roshi watched closely, he thought about something. "Hey! Whoever wins this is going to participate in the tournament!" He yelled from the stands, everyone gasped with their mouths/beaks were wide-open. "If...If I win...I get to go to the tournament...but then Diana wouldn't be able to go..." Berith thought it over again and again, he wanted his sister to be in the tournament but he also wanted to go, his thoughts was suddenly interrupted. "Hey! May the best buddyfighter win! Okay?" Diana shouted to get Berith's attention. Berith was surprised by her words, but smiled. "If you're done daydreaming, you should attack now!" Yamigarasu shouted from the side. Berith nodded and looked at his sister. "Gokuen! Attack Yamigitsune!" With one punch, Yamigitsune's life was quickly ended. Yamigarasus! Link attack Diana!" Both of them pointed their guns at Diana, Diana gulped as they were getting ready to fire. "Ready!" The original Yamigarasu pointed his gun at Diana, "Aim!" the other Yamigarasu crouched on the ground to gain more stability. "Fire!" Both of them said at the same time as they pulled the trigger. Two damage was dealt to Diana, though she still had 7 life. "Final Phase! I Set Secret Sword, Lethal Formation!" Berith grabbed a scroll and placed it in the impact. "He used it? He doesn't have enough gauge!" Roshi slumped back in disappointment, it was clear to him who was going to win. END OF MOVE Berith: Hand:1 Gauge:1 Life:7 Diana: Hand:1 Gauge:2 Life:7 DIANA'S MOVE "Draw! Charge and Draw!" Diana looked at Berith with determined eyes, "Sorry, brother, but I'm gonna win this!" "Huh?!" Berith was confused, she had no monsters on the field and just two cards in her hand. He had Gokuen in the center too, "I pay one gauge and call Yamigitsune from the drop zone to the right!" "Oh no! I forgot!" Berith just remembered she had Set Return to the Underworld, earlier. "I call Blood Knife, Kimensai to the center, and Sea-Splitting, Irukamaru to the left!" Berith gritted his teeth as the monsters appeared. "Huh...interesting." Roshi watched interested in the battle. "Yamigitsune! Kimensai! Do a link attack on Gokuen!" Both Skull Warriors grinned as they attacked Gokuen. Yamigitsune dashed at Gokuen, who tried punching him. Yamigitsune did a front flip past Gokuen, and was now behind him as Kimensai ran over. Unable to defend himself, Gokuen got slashed from both sides and disappeared. "Oh no!" Berith shouted with a look of defeat on his face. "Penetrate!" Diana shouted as Kimensai jumped forward, and slashed Berith, causing two damage. "To Darkness," The purple fog appeared and wrapped around Kimensai, destroying him. A card flew from the purple orb and flew into Diana's hand. "Alright! Irukamaru, your turn. Attack the fighter!" He jumped and slashed Berith, causing another two damage. Now he was down to 3. "I use the skill To Darkness to draw another card." The fog appeared from Yamigitsune's mask again and destroyed Irukamaru. Diana got another card from her hand again. "Too bad, I still have 3 life points and you have no more monsters to attack with." Berith teased, glad it was over. "Not yet!" Diana yelled, "What?! But the only card that can be played at this point is..." Berith got too scared to finish that sentence. "When my opponent has 4 life or less, 2 or less card in his hands and both players' centers are open, I pay two gauge and deal 4 damage!" Yamigitsune smiled sadistically as he clawed Berith to his doom. WINNER: DIANA KAGESUTA Berith stood up and walked over to Diana, who was looking a little sad, "Sorry you won't be able to go," Berith smiled and patted his twin sister's back. "It's okay, I'm just glad you could go." "Thanks, bro." Diana smiled back, "Now hold on there," Roshi said to them as he walked down the steps, "I'm letting you both go," "What? Really?!" Berith asked in disbelief, Roshi gave a small nod. "Yay!" Diana hugged Berith tightly and jumped, Berith blushed a little, happy that both of them could go. Author's notes Sorry this Chapter was shorter than usual, and I made you guys wait 10 days. I've been having some family issues lately, and it's been bothering me. We are a little short on money after the trip and our house is falling apart, my mom wants us to move to a different house and my dad refused on asked if she was aware that they were short on money. Then she yelled about how he knew we were short on money and he still bought tons of beer. Then there's me transferring to a new school, I'm terrible at Malay and my family wants to send me to a Malay School which only teaches in Malay. I strongly opposed and said that I'd be better if I went to my big brother's homeschool. Then my parents went on about not liking that it was a Christian school and that I'm easily influenced and that I'm gonna change religions and scold my parents and that I shouldn't spend so much time on the computer and I should be having tuition classes and blah blah blah bull shit. I said it, I don't wanna care about those things but I have to! I'm wondering if I could sell my stories or get a Patreon Account. Category:Blog posts